The Auction
by Kalta79
Summary: Reno is forced to participate in a charity auction. Written with help from obsidians.
1. Chapter 1

Reno woke up in a cold sweat, the chill in his body no fault of his condo's thermostat. Today was the day, and he felt sick, but knew his superiors would tolerate no excuses but death for getting out his latest assignment.

 _"You want me to volunteer for what?" Reno said, going even paler if possible, positive he misunderstood what Rufus had said._

 _"You heard me, it will promote a positive image for the Turks." Rufus said ._

 _"Why not use a SOLDIER?" he asked, sweating. "I mean the any of the golden three would bring in much higher cash then me."_

 _"There are...reasons I can't use SOLDIERS. It will bring great publicity to us and it's not like you don't know what you're doing."_

 _"Of course I do." he snapped._

 _"Then I suggest you follow orders or face court martial or worse, Turks do specialize in body disposal. Your choice." Rufus said with gravity in his voice and Reno just took a bracing breath and nodded._

A knock on his door got him reluctantly out of bed, and he opened it to see Barret, Rude, Sephiroth, and Tseng standing there. Tseng was holding a tuxedo. "Good, you're up. Now you can take a shower, because you're not going to show the women anything but you at your best." Tseng ordered him as the other men escorted him to the bathroom to make sure he didn't try and make a break for it.

After the shower, Reno put on the tuxedo with extreme distaste. He felt like he was being trussed up like a turkey. His 'entourage' got him down into a limo to drive to the convention center. Looking out the window, he felt another chill every time he saw a poster about today's event, and they were everywhere.

" _ **See how Shin-Ra loves life!" "The Turks want to make love, not war!" "Support unwed mothers!" "Help the planet by repopulating it!"**_

By the time the limo pulled to a stop in front of the center, Reno was a nervous wreck. He had to be forced out, and there was already a line of women outside, who all started getting excited when they saw him being 'escorted' inside. Reno tried to ignore their voracious looks at him. He felt like a juicy steak in a starving wolf pack's den.

Cait Sith was there at the entrance calling out to the crowd and passerbys like a circus barker. "Come one, come all! Bid on your chance to experience Reno "Love Machine" Sinclair! $500 per seat, a small price to pay for the opportunity to have the Turks' second-in-command's offspring! All proceeds go to charity!"

Yuffie bypassed waiting in line, since she had bought the tickets for herself, Tifa, and Aerith in advance, thinking it would be a fun girl's day out to watch Reno squirm, since according to Elena, he was terrified over this auction.

"Why am I doing this?" Aerith questioned as they were escorted to their assigned table.

"To see a Turk on display like a common chocobo stud, knowing he's living in his own nightmare." Yuffie grinned.

"That's mean." Tifa chided her friend as they all sat down.

"It's called payback." Yuffie replied with an air of superiority, drawn from her childhood as a Wutaian princess.

Aerith and Tifa exchanged looks and shrugged, being used to her occasional snobbery. The lights suddenly dimmed except for a spotlight at the podium onstage.

"Welcome to the first ever Mother's Day Rebirth of Charity auction!" Reeve spoke into the microphone at the podium. "Before we get started, I'd like to explain the rules of this auction. You are bidding on a night with Reno, starting with dinner and ending with his pumping your body not only full of pleasure, but Turkish sperm when you're at your most fertile. And by bidding, you legally agree to not seek child support from him. That's one reason for the high cover charge, we wanted to make sure you can take care of your own child. Reno also legally agrees to not seek parental rights. All proceeds from this auction will go to a home for unwed mothers. Now, let's welcome the man of the night, Reno Sinclair!"

A second spotlight focused on a forcefield cage that looked like glass, and Reno was inside, looking very attractive with the black and white of his tuxedo complimenting his hair and eye color, but he was obviously not happy. Sephiroth was behind the cage, and Barret and Rude were one on each side of it.

"The bidding will start at $100 dollars, any takers?" Reeve asked as Cait Sith came in and got on his shoulder. The lights were turned back on, and they saw that every bidding number sign in the building was shoved up in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have the right to see what we're bidding on! Take those clothes off!" Yuffie shouted towards the stage. "STRIP RENO STRIP!" Her request was soon repeated by the other bidders, and the cry for Reno to lose his clothes quickly turned into a deafening roar.

"You heard them Reno, get to pleasing your fans." Reeve told him.

Reno looked rebellious but took the tuxedo off, glad to be rid of it. The women started howling and whistling at him when he stripped down to his boxer shorts, and there were a few calls for him to show his package as well, which made his face start to turn red.

"There you go ladies, if you want to see more, it'll cost you. Remember, this is for charity!" Reeve told the crowd, and the bidding continued, and Cait Sith was enjoying playing the auctioneer.

"I'm so thirsty. Why didn't they think to provide drinks for the bidders?" Yuffie complained.

"Oh, just a sec." Tifa pulled a thermos out of her bag. "Cloud gave this to me for today when I told him you were taking us to the auction, he wanted to make sure I'm taken care of." She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Yuffie took a sip from the thermos. "Hmmm, that's not bad, whatever it is."

"Can I try some too?" Aerith asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Tifa replied. 

Yuffie and Aerith just stared at Reno as they drank from the thermos. He seemed so handsome and manly to them. Tifa just stared at her friends with surprise over their drooling expressions. She realized she was thirsty too, so she finished off what was left in the thermos.

"Five thousand!" Aerith called out, waving her bidding number desperately.

"Ten thousand!" Yuffie countered, glaring at her friend.

"Does the dinner date include dancing? How well does he dance?" Elena called out to Reeve. She knew Reno couldn't dance, but she was enjoying his discomfort far too much. He was such a cocky ass, until he had to put that cocky ass on display, and then he turned into a scared rabbit.

Reeve turned his head to Reno as he pushed a button on the podium, which caused the forcefield to drop. "You heard the woman. Shake your money maker. It's for charity after all."

Reno got a stubborn look on his face and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly as he glared at Elena who just cheerfully waved at him, until Sephiroth leaned forward, putting his mouth next to Reno's ear. "Dance for these women or I'll bid on you myself." he viciously whispered to the redheaded Turk, who paled even more.

Rude couldn't bear watching his longtime partner be forced to humiliate himself anymore. Reno simply couldn't dance, it just looked like an extended seizure. He had Reno's rod with him, so he reached over and tasered the poor man. Reno hit the floor and looked like a largemouth bass flopping on dry ground. "These are his best moves, he's an interpretive breakdancer." Rude loudly exclaimed to the crowd.

"Fifteen thousand!" Tifa suddenly exclaimed, putting the now empty thermos back on the table and raising her number. When her friends looked viciously at her, she smiled at them. "Reno is such a superman, he can handle all three of us, and we're friends, we can share, can't we?"

Yuffie and Aerith looked at each other and nodded gleefully. "Fifty thousand!" Yuffie yelled out, jumping on top of the table and waving her bidding number so hard the number flew off.

Reeve's jaw dropped as did Cait Sith, but he recovered quicker than Reeve. Jumping onto the podium and grabbing the gavel from Reeve's slack hand, he looked over the crowd. "Fifty thousand going once, going twice….SOLD!"

Outrage started almost immediately as the disappointed women threw their signs down. "Why was she even allowed to bid? She's a princess, that's not fair!" "I spent next month's rent just to pay the cover charge, what am I supposed to do now?" "I just wanted a child when I knew I didn't have to worry about a deadbeat dad causing trouble." Similar complaints issued, and one woman who was bolder than the rest, or maybe drunk, confronted Yuffie, and things quickly turned violent. Aerith and Tifa ran to help their friend, and Elena also got involved to try and break things up. When it was all over, Yuffie emerged from the pile and grabbed Aerith and Tifa's hands. "Let's go claim our prize!"

Running onto the stage, they surrounded Reno, who had just stood up after recovering from the tasering. He was slightly confused as the three women started pawing him and camera flashes started.

Rufus looked at the picture of Aerith and Tifa sitting up on the floor, each clinging to one of Reno's bare legs, and Yuffie hugging him, running her hands over his chest. All the women had ripped clothes and marks which clearly showed they were in a fight. "I've got a better idea for a PR campaign now." He said smugly to Elena, who was recovering from her part in the melee in Rufus' bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a man, act like one!" Nurse Sandie Cameron snapped at Reno. "Take those pants off." He was supposed to be getting doses of not only the strongest fertility drug on the market, but the strongest performance enhancer as well since he had three women to impregnate. Reno wasn't being a cooperative patient though, and he was acting like a bad lion tamer, waving a chair at the nurse to keep her at bay. Finally Tseng came in and held him down while the nurse took his pants off for him jabbed Reno in the butt with the syringe. "It's a shame they don't have a drug to give you courage as well." she said as she left. Nurse Sandie couldn't believe this was the man who's sperm women paid $500 a seat to have their chance at.

"Now get out there and do your civic duty." Tseng said once Reno had his pants back on, shoving his second-in-command out of the bathroom and back out to the dining room. They were at one of Rufus' penthouses, which he had loaned them for the duration of their contracts.

Reno felt out of sorts, still in the tuxedo as he sat down at the table, waiting for the winners to show up. He liked getting women, but this was different, he was being used, and just for his sperm. Reno poured himself a glass of wine to fortify himself, as the photographer Rufus had hired took his picture.

"Don't worry about it, Tifa. You know you want children." Aerith said, as her friend was being reluctant to get the fertility drug injection. "And Reno isn't that bad at all." she told them, reminding them that she and the Turks went way back.

"I do." Tifa admitted. "It's just that…"

"So just do it. You're the one holding us up. And Cloud is totally fine with this." Yuffie pointed out. "Plus, you read the contracts before you let us sign them. The next two years are going to be fun!" Yuffie wished everyone would quit making such a big deal out of this. Her father had already gotten seriously upset with her, not only over the display she made of herself on a globally televised event, but for agreeing to have an illegitimate child, and paying a lot of money for it. She grew up listening to lectures about proper behavior for Wutaian royalty, and they hadn't changed in all those years. 

Tifa sighed. It bothered her a bit that Cloud was happy she won, even if she knew it was because he was sterile and he had been after her to not give up her dream of having her own children. "You're right." She let the nurse give her the injection, then followed her friends out to the dining room.

Tseng, who was posing as the butler, whispered something to Reno, who then stood up when the women appeared. He was surprised how beautiful they looked with their hair and makeup professionally done and wearing evening dresses, courtesy of a salon and boutique that Rufus had invested in.

"Smile for the camera." the photographer said, as he took pictures with Reno and the women, group photos first, then as couples. They were given their weapons to pose with for the second round of pictures, except for Tifa, who was just given classy leather gloves, having refused the brass knuckles.

After the photographer left, they sat down to enjoy the gourmet catered dinner, also provided by Rufus. Aerith did her best to make small talk, as did Yuffie. Reno just kept his wine glass filled, until after the fifth refill, when Tseng cut him off so he'd be able to perform. Tifa had more wine than she usually did as well. Finally dinner and dessert was over, and there was an extreme awkward silence as none of them were sure what to do next, until Tseng stepped in.

"Which of you women is first?" Tseng asked them as Reno's face somehow managed to pale and turn red at the same time. He stood up and decided the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could find a rock to crawl under. He went and stood in the doorway to the bedroom, waiting for one of them.

The women got up and had a little conference, and eventually Yuffie and Aerith dragged a blushing Tifa over to Reno and shoved her into him, which caused them to fall into the room, and Tseng then slammed the door shut. Reno and Tifa lay tangled up on the floor for a moment in surprise before trying to get up, but her dress got torn, and she tried to keep herself covered, then realized there was no point. She sighed and let the dress fall off her as she kissed Reno.

Yuffie, Aerith, and Tseng were standing by the door, and could hear a very pleasurable mating taking place. "Who's next?" Tseng asked when it became quiet.

"She is." Yuffie pointed to Aerith.

"You don't want to go next?" Aerith asked in surprise. "After all, you paid for this."

"Nah, I'm saving the best for last for Reno." Yuffie said, and Aerith shrugged and went in.

Tifa looked like she was asleep as Aerith walked in, but Reno wasn't, he smiled when he saw her. He actually knew her, and he liked her as a person, so he didn't mind having to have sex with her. Aerith felt weird as she got out of her dress, she had had a crush on Reno years ago, and now to be going to bed with him just to have his children as a publicity stunt…at least the Ancients' lineage would continue. Any awkwardness disappeared when Reno kissed her, and she felt something electric going through her.

Yuffie liked talking to Tseng while waiting her turn, it had been a while since she had talked to another Wutaian, with the exception of her father for his lectures. He suddenly turned away from her as he realized there was silence again in the bedroom, and opened the door for her, and Yuffie shrugged and went in. Tseng closed the door behind her and went to the servants' quarters, where he would be staying to keep an eye on Reno.

"You ready for me now?" Yuffie asked Reno as she hurriedly got undressed and jumped into bed with him, careful to not disturb Tifa and Aerith's sleeping bodies.

Vincent put Reno in the man's own bed, then realized he needed a shower. He had gone to the penthouse and removed the man's limp body from the tangle of limbs on the California king-sized bed. Yuffie was snoring, while Aerith and Tifa were sleeping contentedly trying to both hold onto him. Vincent was worried at how the Turk seemed so light and paler than usual. He walked into Reno's bathroom to wash off the stench of alcohol and sex that clung to him when he was in the penthouse.

Reno woke up with an incredible hangover, and for a moment he thought the whole mating auction was a nightmare, but when he tried to get out of bed to get some painkillers, he had trouble moving, and realized how drained he felt, to the point of feeling violated. Who did he have sex with last night? Reno wondered as he heard someone in his shower, and laid there in bed til the bathroom door opened and Vincent smiled at Reno as he came out of the bathroom in a robe he had found there. A shocked and terrified expression spread over Reno's face.

"Don't look like that. I was a Turk once, it's important to keep it in the family, especially when it's about making a family. I always wanted a baby." Vincent patted his stomach as Reno fainted. When Vincent got back to his place, he made a phone call. "I did what you asked me, Elena. I don't know why you wanted me to, but I did. Yes, and he fainted. Can I have my coffin back now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Aerith woke up first, and her attempts to get out of bed without waking up her friends failed. Having body parts all over her made her recall her turns with Reno throughout the night, and she felt herself blush.

"Get your hands off my breasts!" Yuffie snapped, then realized she was talking to Tifa's feet. "Man, that was some party wasn't it? Reno's got his reputation for a reason."

Tifa's face got red too, because she had enjoyed Reno more than she felt comfortable with. "It wasn't a party exactly, it was basically a mating ritual with catering."

"Hey, where is Reno?" Aerith asked. She agreed with Yuffie about him deserving his reputation with women, but she wondered if he felt something extra last night as well, and wanted to subtly ask him about it.

"Who knows? He'll probably turn up soon enough, he's under the same contract we are." Yuffie pointed out. "Anyone else hungry?"

The women got dressed and went to the dining room where breakfast was laid out for them, and Tseng was there again in his role as butler.

"Well, I'm thinking that last night was successful. At least I'm pretty sure he wasn't shooting blanks." Yuffie said as they started eating. "What happens if we didn't conceive?" she asked Tseng.

"They kill me and you girls on your own." Reno dragged himself to the table and plopped down in the nearest seat, where he promptly proceeded to start stuffing his face.

"That wouldn't really happen, would it, Tseng?" Aerith asked with some concern.

"No, he'd have to keep trying until it was successful. We'll wait a month to test you, which will go fast, you'll have all your public appearances to make, the first will be in three days. The fashion team will be here soon to discuss your wardrobe with you ladies, and tomorrow Elena will come over to talk about your schedule with you. I'll be in the servants' quarters if you need me." Tseng left then.

"I didn't even know you wanted children." Tifa commented to Yuffie.

"Dad's always reminding me of my 'duty' to keep the Kirasagi line going. This isn't exactly what he had in mind, but oh well." Yuffie explained. "What about you, Aerith?"

"I've got to keep the Ancients' lineage going as well. Weird to think that the people who are responsible for taking my family from me are the same ones who will be giving me children. Plus you kind of got me and Tifa roped into this if you remember." Aerith reminded Yuffie.

"Nope!" Yuffie exclaimed. "It was Tifa who suggested we share him, I was bidding on him for myself." She turned to Reno. "I gotta hand it to you, you were great last night."

Reno kept his head down so no one would notice his burning cheeks and ate his breakfast to recover from last night, listening to them talk about his performance last night. He always thought it would be fun to be in a bed full of women wanting sex, but now he knew it was just a nightmare. He found himself glancing at Aerith frequently…he had first met her as a girl years ago, and even though he consciously knew she wasn't that girl anymore, last night erased any doubt, and Reno wasn't sure what to make of her now, except that she was a beautiful woman who had teamed up with her girlfriends to steal his sperm.

Reno was grateful that when the fashion team left him alone and only concentrated on the women, since Tseng had made it clear that Reno was going to wear his uniform or a regular tuxedo for any appearances. He hid in the master bedroom and started to watch some of his collection of military history DVDs when Tseng ordered him back into the melee. He reluctantly walked out into the main room where the women were clad in revealing outfits, and Tseng ordered him to pose with them to see how the colors went his with uniform, then he had to put his tuxedo back on to see how that looked as well. The fashion team took notes, then the women went into their bedrooms and changed into their regular clothes and handed the outfits back to the team, who promptly left.

Tseng led Elena into the dining room at breakfast the next morning, and she had a huge binder with her.

"These are your appearances for the next three months." Elena explained as she sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee, trying to get a hold of herself. Reno's expression pleased her to no end, but she wanted to pretend this was just business. "On Thursday, you'll be appearing at the Federated Martial Artists' annual convention."

"Really?" Tifa couldn't believe it. She had always wanted to attend that event, but it had never worked out. Yuffie seemed excited about that as well.

"Yes." Elena nodded. "And on Friday, you'll be the guests of honor at the ribbon cutting of an enchanted armory and surplus store. You've got the weekend off, but Monday you're double-booked, in the morning you'll be attending the ground-breaking for the Sinclair Home For Unwed Mothers," Elena paused as Reno made a disgusted groan. "And in the afternoon you'll be touring the new naval base in Junon. I have copies for each of you of the schedule, Tseng already has his own copy, and I'll have one posted on the refrigerator and the front door. Any questions?"

"Is suicide really so bad?" Reno blurted out as he looked over the papers Elena handed him.

Yuffie and Tifa were eagerly chatting over what they'd seen of the convention so far, as Aerith tried to cheer Reno up as they waited backstage for their cue. The women had gotten their new outfits that morning, and Yuffie and Aerith were given classier looking weapons as well that matched their clothes.

"What do you get when you take the last remaining Ancient, one of the top martial artists in the world, the second-in-command of the Turks, and a Wutaian princess? Let's welcome Reno and his Angels!" Reeve loudly spoke into the microphone as dry ice 'smoke' filled the stage, penetrated only by strobing lights as figures walked out of the fog. Tifa and Yuffie on Reno's left and Aerith on his right, only his fellow Turks knowing that the women were basically dragging Reno out on stage. When they reached the end of the stage, they stopped and posed for pictures, and Reno just hoped Aerith would accidentally hit him over the head with her staff and put him out of his misery for a little while. He could taser himself, but not with all the cameras around.

At the Turks' booth which Rude and Elena were manning, flyers were available to the attendees, with a picture of Reno and the women from their dinner together, with the caption "JOIN THE TURKS AND THIS COULD BE YOU!", followed by information about the recruiting program.


	5. Chapter 5

Reno woke up on the day the women were going in for their pregnancy tests, hoping they were all positive results. He didn't want to go through another night like that, especially because he didn't know if he'd have the energy for it. He'd never have thought it would be so exhausting doing nothing but public appearances. The women were loving all the attention, and Reno didn't understand the appeal in it. He was supposed to give the impression that he was a highly trained operative, but he wasn't allowed to actually **be** one anymore. When he heard the women leave the penthouse to go to the doctor, he went out and grabbed some breakfast for himself, then tried to walk to the closest bar, but there was a large group of fans of Reno and his Angels pretty much camping outside the building that started hounding him, so he gave up and went back to the penthouse and watched videos of the best crashes and wrecks in transportation history.

"Well, Daddy's going to be pissed off. I wonder if he'll ever realize his constant lecturing is one of the reasons I left home when I was fifteen." Yuffie said as she unlocked the front door. She would have said more, but Tifa and Aerith shushed her when they saw Reno asleep on the couch with the TV blaring. Aerith turned it off when she saw it was just a horrible airplane crash, and the sudden silence woke Reno up. He looked questioningly at them, wondering how the tests went.

"Yes, we're all pregnant." Tifa announced, then hurried to her room to call Cloud and tell him. He was ecstatic and reminded her that Reno signed over his parental rights, so this would be their child.

Yuffie went to the kitchen for a snack, and Aerith went back to her room to look online at baby clothes. Reno just stared at the empty TV screen, wondering what the next few months would be like, as he had the sensation of shackles being clamped down on him.

Three months later, after they got back from the ribbon cutting of a new hospital wing, Reno barely had time to lock the door and head to the kitchen before trouble started.

"I don't feel good." Yuffie complained as she collapsed onto the couch, trying not to cry. Reno handed her a handkerchief and tried rubbing her neck in the way that usually calmed her down as Tifa started yelling.

"Where's my hot dogs with mustard, sauerkraut, olives, and swiss cheese? Your babies are hungry, can't you think of them first for once?!" Tifa bitched at him. "I told you on the ride home I needed it right away!"

Reno ran back into the kitchen and saw that Tifa's cat had jumped on the counter, and found her mistress' craving meal so disgusting she had knocked it onto the floor. Reno picked it up and threw it into the disposal, then put the cat down on the floor as she hissed at him. Reno washed his hands before making Tifa's 'snack' again, and he heard Yuffie crying for him to come rub her feet as well. He took Tifa's food out of the microwave and hurried it to her before going back to Yuffie and rubbing her feet the way she insisted it be done.

"You've got mustard on your hands...my feet are dirty now!" Yuffie started bawling.

"So sorry." Reno mumbled as he got a damp washcloth from the bathroom and as he cleaned her feet, he heard Aerith in the bedroom.

"Reeeeennnnnnnnooooooooo...your children wanted me to ask you something." Aerith called out to him.

Reno went into the bedroom after he threw the washcloth on top of the hamper. "What did they want to ask me?" he asked, playing along with her. Aerith had been the nicest to him, and usually he found himself responding to her the most.

Aerith flipped back the covers, revealing her naked body. She hadn't started showing much yet, just a slight thickening. "They want you know if you'll show them how they were conceived again."

Reno just stood there looking at her as Tifa and Yuffie walked in. "Hey, don't forget your other children! They want to know their Daddy loves them too!" Tifa snapped at him.

Reno hung his head down as he had flashbacks of their night together that started all this trouble. "Gimme a minute." He ran into the bathroom, locking the door. He turned the stereo on full blast as he curled into a ball on the floor, praying for escape.

The women looked at each other as the Ramones' song flooded into the bedroom. Aerith pulled the blankets back over herself when she started feeling chilly. "Why has he been so moody lately? I just wanted him to play with me."

"Because he's a man, that's why." Yuffie groused. "And remember, we're supposed to share him, that's how this all got started."

"We'll just need to give him more attention to help him through it." Tifa said, and her best friends enthusiastically agreed, and she went to the bathroom door, knocking. "We love you, Reno!"

After making sure all the women were asleep, Reno went into his bedroom and locked the door, then took a shoebox out from a hiding spot. Putting it on his desk, he took the lid off to reveal the prototypes of the action figures of _Reno and his Angels_ that the toy company had sent to the penthouse as a gift two months ago. He grabbed them out of the box and stood them up, the Reno figurine by himself, and the woman gathered together, then began to recite one of the scenes he had written for them.

"Hey, look it's Reno, the finest piece of male ass over all of Gaia!" Yuffie exclaimed, and Reno moved her arm to point at his figurine.

"Let's make him our slave and steal his sperm. I want kids!" Tifa said.

"That's a great idea! I was never any good at hiding the crush I used to have on him." the Aerith figurine admitted, then Reno moved their figurines behind the shoe box and made his figurine walk by, so the women could 'jump' out and grab him.

"What's going on here? Let me go!" the Reno figurine pleaded. "I have to go help save the planet now."

"The only thing you're going to save is us from a childless state! And nothing can save you now!" the Tifa figurine grabbed the Reno figurine and threw him into the shoebox, then threw herself in on top of him.

Yuffie and Aerith guarded the box while Tifa forcibly mated herself with Reno, then Aerith took her turn, and Yuffie went last. Eventually they were done molesting him and stealing his sperm, but not done with him yet.

"You're ours now, we can't get enough of you, so you're going to be our slave for two years." Yuffie explained. "I'm a Princess, so my word is law."

Reno put the shoebox lid back on, silencing the Reno figurine's cries for freedom, then he played the music he had created for his 'plays'. He had named it "Reno the Sperm Donor". It sounded like the beginning of a happy day, then suddenly the music became dark and foreboding and it sounded like a funeral dirge. When the music stopped, he opened the shoebox again.

"Don't you worry, I'll find more figurines so I can write a new play where you really save the planet. I'll even give you a new theme song." Reno told his figurine, then put the lid back on and hid the shoebox again before going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Early that Friday morning, Reno was surprised by a knock on the door, and was happy to see his longtime partner standing there.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"Oh, I'm glad to see you!" Rude was stunned when Reno hugged him. "Come on, the ladies aren't awake yet, I wanna show you something." Reno dragged Rude to his room, and locked the door. "Now close your eyes for a minute."

Rude just stared at Reno for a few moments, before humoring him by closing his eyes. He heard Reno dig around for something, and then put something on his desk. "Okay, you can open them and come over here now." Reno finally said. Rude saw the action figurines and thought about asking Reno to autograph his. He had kept them pristine in their original packaging to enhance their collectible value, and autographs would help. But when Reno started his little play, Rude forgot all about it.

"I've got a new game. We kidnap Reno and make him our slave." Princess Yuffie told Aerith and Tifa as they watched the Reno figurine just lounging around the shoebox.

"That's not nice." Aerith said.

"Yeah, besides, I've got Cloud, why would I want Reno?" Tifa added.

The Yuffie figurine grabbed Aerith's staff from her and hit Aerith and Tifa over the head. "How dare you insult me like that! Have you forgotten your crush on Reno?" Yuffie jabbed Aerith again with the staff. "And Cloud can't have kids, so you need Reno to make you a mother." She hit Tifa again with the staff. "I'm going to do it with or without your help, but if you apologize to your Princess properly, I'll share him with you."

Reno paused to start the music track, when he noticed Rude against the door with his hand on the knob. "What's wrong, partner?" Reno asked.

"Um, I have to go now. My pager went off, got a lead on the new mission." Rude said before bolting out the door.

Reno frowned, wishing he could go on missions again. "Hey, we don't have pagers!" He exclaimed at the closed door.

Tseng appeared when they were all having lunch in the dining room. He had been coming and going since the pregnancy was confirmed, but he had given up playing the butler, he was more checking up on everything when he showed up.

"Reno, get out of here." he ordered his second-in-command.

"What?" Reno asked in disbelief.

"You've got the weekend off, I'll take care of the women until then. But be back here at 0600 Monday morning."

Reno stayed in his chair for a few moments, then hurried to his room and grabbed some things, then left without even closing the door, which Tseng did. All the women exchanged looks at the change in their routine, and Yuffie started to cry.

"I think you need some rest now." Tseng said as he picked up Yuffie and carried her to her bedroom.

"Are you really going to be here for the whole weekend?" Yuffie asked Tseng as he locked her door before gently laying her down on the bed.

"Yes." Tseng replied with a smile.

Yuffie returned his smile as he started kissing her tears away while undressing her. They had hit it off right away when she moved into the penthouse, but it wasn't until her pregnancy was confirmed that he would return her advances, because she had to fulfill her contract by having Reno's children, not his. "I missed you." she confessed in the afterglow.

"You won't have to miss me that much anymore." Tseng told her as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be here every weekend from now on."

"You won't be bothered when my stomach is sticking out like someone inflated me and I have to waddle everywhere?" Yuffie sought reassurance.

"A Wutaian never dishonors their Princess." Tseng said, kissing her on the lips this time, and Yuffie eagerly responded to him. She had surprised herself by getting seriously involved with another Wutaian, after all her years of rebellion against her father's edicts.

Reno opened the door to his condo with a huge sigh of relief. He was safe now, at least for a couple days. He locked his front door, then put the shoebox on his kitchen counter and took the figurines out.

"I am the Master of all, I shall vanquish you with the power of lightning!" the Reno figurine took his weapon and pushed the button that made light beams appear, and he threw women into the garbage disposal.

"The planet is safe now, I have saved us all." the Reno figurine's arm shot up in the air in a gesture of triumph.

"What now?" Reno asked his figurine. "I know, I'll go see what Scarlet's up to." He put the figurines back in the shoebox and left it there as he went to get himself laid by someone who wanted nothing from him but an orgasm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scarlet asked him when she opened her door.

"What are you talking about? It's me, your favorite Turk." Reno was surprised that she didn't let him in.

"Uh, not anymore. Look at you, you're a soon-to-be father who is just a glorified gigolo for the stupid public." Scarlet was about to slam the door shut on him when Rude showed up behind her, getting his shirt and jacket back on.

"Oh, hi partner." Rude said uncomfortably, pausing momentarily.

"Uh, hi. I got somewhere else to be." Reno said, and headed back to his place. Unsure what else to do, he just ordered pizza and beer, and watched his stash of porn with the Reno figurine perched where he could watch the movies too. It was nice to just do what he wanted, without having to be trussed up or bullied into slavery, even if Scarlet was off-limits now. Maybe he could make a figurine of her and give it herpes.


	7. Chapter 7

Aerith frowned as she stared at Reno's empty bedroom. Everyone else in the penthouse enjoyed the weekends, because Reno got his freedom, Yuffie and Tseng had each other, and Tifa got to get in touch with Cloud with Reno as the go-between messenger. Only Aerith was left out in the cold on the weekends, not having realized how much she liked having Reno around until he wasn't there. She had gotten over her crush on him long ago, hadn't she?

"Aerith? Dinner is ready!" Tifa called out, and Aerith hurried as fast as she could to the table, thinking more over Reno's absence as she ate. Now that they were all in their third trimester, their hormones had settled down some, and she was trying to figure out how to apologize to him for her behavior without it sounding false or condescending.

Reno unlocked the front door to the penthouse. He really had nothing to do on the weekends except invite the guys he knew to his place to watch sports games, since he couldn't really go safely out in public yet, and he wasn't a big sports fan, it was just something to do to be surrounded by testosterone instead of estrogen, so he had started coming home very early Monday morning. Reno hoped the figurines weren't feeling neglected. When he went to his room to get some sleep, he found a plate of his favorite cookies on his nightstand, with a note from Aerith welcoming him back. He shrugged and ate one as he put his weekend gear away, then went to bed.

"Did you give Cloud my letters?" Tifa asked hopefully at breakfast.

"Yeah, I've got a reply from you." Reno handed her a thick envelope. "Where's Aerith?"

"She stayed up late in the kitchen making a mess." Yuffie sourly replied. "She's probably still in bed."

When he was done eating, he went to Aerith's door and knocked on it, before opening it a little. She hadn't even gotten under the covers, it looked like she just collapsed onto her bed, and she had flour marks all over the front of her nightgown.

"Reno?" she sleepily asked as the noise woke her up and she smelled the cologne he always wore that Aerith felt only attracted cheap floozies and biting insects.

"Yeah, it's me." Reno replied. "Thanks for the cookies." he said before closing the door.

Aerith surprised Reno again by making his favorite meal for dinner, along with one of his favorite desserts. It went like that for the rest of the week, Aerith did nothing but cater to him, and he found himself really liking all the attention from her, but it made him suspicious as well to have her wait on him hand and foot. Finally as she handed him his favorite beer to go with one of his favorite sandwich combinations for lunch on Friday in his room, he got up and locked his door.

"What's going on?" he demanded of Aerith.

"Going on?" she repeated.

"Why are you being so nice to me? What do you want from me?" he demanded again.

"I…I didn't know how else to apologize you." she blurted out.

Reno was taken aback. "Apologize?" Now he was the one repeating things.

"I know I treated you badly, when I should have been thanking you." Aerith confessed.

"For what?" Reno couldn't imagine what she would be grateful for.

"For giving me a family." Aerith explained, caressing her stomach. "That's all I ever really wanted, I suppose it comes from being an orphan." She put her hand on his cheek and leaned forward to give him a simple kiss on the lips to further show her gratitude, just as she felt their child apparently trying to do some kind of gymnastics and it put her off balance, causing her to fall into Reno's arms. He smiled at her before returning her kiss, and the emotions that flooded through Aerith were anything but simple.


	8. Chapter 8

When Reno woke up that Saturday morning in his own apartment, he felt a need to pull out the shoebox with the action figures in it again. He had started keeping them there, so he wouldn't run the risk of being interrupted during his 'plays', but since having the weekends off, he didn't feel a need for them as much as he used to, until now. He only took out the Reno and Aerith figures this time.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize until now that you were the manliest man ever created, can you ever forgive me?" the Aerith figurine asked the Reno figurine, bowing down to the ground in front of him.

"You have seen the error of your ways and started making amends, forgiveness is granted." the Reno figurine said as he patted the Aerith figurine on the head.

Aerith cried with relief. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Wait until you pop out the future leader of the Turks, and I'll let you know." the Reno figurine rubbed the Aerith figurine's stomach. "Until then…" the Reno figurine kissed the Aerith figurine and stuck his hand between her legs.

Reno smiled as he put them back in the shoebox.

During the last month of the women's pregnancies, no appearances were scheduled, and their priority was making the suite into their own version of the perfect environment for baby's first year. They wished they knew the genders, but because there was a contest to correctly guess the date of birth and genders of their babies where the winner got to have lunch with Reno and his Angels, all the women knew was that the babies were healthy. Reno gave up his weekends off so he'd be there if Aerith went into labor then, and Tifa and Yuffie noticed how much more they both smiled and would watch the other doing stuff around the penthouse, and they teased her about that when they were finishing up their shopping for the babies.

"Soooo…we got something for you at the clothing store. " Tifa told Aerith as they ate lunch at an upscale bistro. She handed her a small bag that contained a silk teddy that had removable breast coverings for nursing, for either your baby or your lover.

"Well, it's not just for you, it's for Reno too." Yuffie added.

Aerith blushed as she looked at it. "That's not his color."

Yuffie and Tifa laughed. "I don't think he'd fit in it anyway." Tifa said.

"That's not what I meant! He likes me in…" Aerith clamped her mouth shut, and she could feel her cheeks burning even more.

"He likes you in what?" Yuffie asked, leaning closer to her friend.

"He likes me in a happy place, which I'm not right now." Aerith said primly, concentrating on her meal and refusing to say more.

"Reno likes all women in a happy place, that's why we're all pregnant. I'm sure they named the home for unwed mothers after him for a reason." Yuffie cynically replied, and Tifa shot her a reproving look for taking things too far. As they left the bistro, some of their fans showed up, and they were signing autographs when Yuffie cried out and grabbed her stomach. Her friends noticed the puddle at her feet, and chaos broke out.

Their driver hesitated momentarily about having a woman in labor in his nice clean towncar, but Tifa and Aerith overrode him, and made him take her to the nearest hospital, then they hailed a cab, shoving all their shopping bags in the trunk, and gave the driver their destination, as they started sending out mass texts to let everyone know Yuffie had gone into labor.

Tseng and Reno met them at the hospital, and soon Cloud showed up as well. He and Tifa just stood there hugging each other for a long time, since they hadn't really seen each other since this started. He had come to every one of her appearances, but they hadn't been together. Eventually they just sat down in the waiting room and Tifa held on tightly to his hand as Cloud put his free hand on her belly and they caught up on all the little things their letters never said. Tseng packed back and forth relentlessly, and Reno was amused to see his superior so nervous over Yuffie giving birth, given how often he had faced almost certain death. Finally a doctor came out and requested Tseng's presence in the delivery room at Yuffie's insistence. Reno looked at all the shopping bags the women had brought in with them.

"So did you leave anything in the stores?" Reno teased Aerith.

"Huh?" Aerith asked distractedly. "Oh…yeah we went to quite a few different ones." She shoved the bag with the silk teddy under her chair with her foot, hoping he wouldn't notice.

After a couple hours went by with no word, Tifa and Aerith fell asleep from all the earlier excitement, so Reno and Cloud rearranged the chairs into makeshift beds for their women, interrupted once by an orderly who complained about what they were doing.

"Do you know who we are?" Reno and Cloud snapped and glared in unison at the poor man, who left at the obvious threat. A security guard showed up next, but he recognized Reno and asked for his autograph, then left after apologizing for the misunderstanding.

"How much longer is this going to take?!" Yuffie yelled as she nearly crushed Tseng's hand when the next contraction hit.

"Babies do as they please," the doctor explained. "But I think you're about halfway through."

"It's been four hours already! I'm a Princess, I order someone else to do this for me!" Yuffie exclaimed as Tseng wiped the sweat from her forehead. "How can my baby do this to me? It's still one of my subjects!"

"Babies." the doctor repeated. "You're having triplets." He informed her.

"Triplets?" Yuffie was so stunned she didn't feel the next contraction. "How can I be having triplets? I've only got two breasts!" Yuffie kept repeating about only having two breasts until she tired herself out, reacting to nothing but more contractions, until two hours later when things speeded up and the doctor told her to start pushing.

An hour and a half later, a nurse came out into the waiting room. Cloud and Reno woke their women up, and they all looked at the nurse expectantly. "The delivery went just fine, the triplets are now in the nursery if you want to see them."

"Triplets?" Reno exclaimed in shock.

"Yes." the nurse said with a smile. "Two girls and a boy, all very healthy." she said before leaving.

"Triplets?" Reno exclaimed again.

Aerith smiled up at him. "We all got fertility drugs, remember? Either that or you're just more potent than you know." she teased him.

"Let's go see the babies." Tifa said excitedly, starting to drag Cloud down the hallway.

Tseng was already there, looking somewhat more frazzled than Reno could remember him being. He pointed out the triplets. One of the girls had Reno's red hair, and the other two had Yuffie's black hair. They were small as befit multiple births, but they were very active, throwing tantrums over losing their nice warm home, which Yuffie's best friends felt was an excellent imitation of their mother at times.

That night at the penthouse, Aerith was surprised when Reno came into her bedroom when she was just about to fall asleep. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm gonna stay with you tonight in cause you decide to go into labor as well." Reno told her. Then he held up something he had been hiding behind his back, the bag with the silk teddy. He knew it had to be hers, Tifa and Yuffie weren't the same clothing size as Aerith. "I'm not fond of the color." he said as he got under the covers with her. "If you're wanting to be sexy for me after the birth, I'll buy you some choice lingerie. In the meantime…"

Aerith gasped as Reno slid his hand up between her legs. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment as she felt his lips on her neck while his hand took her to that very happy place.


	9. Chapter 9

Reno was slightly confused as he and Aerith got into his bed, who was now a week overdue. He hadn't touched the shoebox since he acted out the forgiveness scene, because he really didn't want to act out sexual fantasies with their figurines like he had planned to. Just holding the real Aerith gave him more satisfaction, but there was something more to it than that, he just hadn't figured out what it was yet. She positioned herself in bed to face him, smiling momentarily before the familiar worried expression appeared on her face.

"You're sure there's nothing wrong with our baby?" Aerith asked him for the zillionth time. "I don't know why they don't want to come out yet. I did everything the doctor told me to…" Aerith started crying from the stress, and Reno grabbed some of the Kleenex he kept nearby and gently wiped the tear streaks off her face when she was done, then got more Kleenex for her to blow her nose with. She wanted to cry again at his thoughtfulness, but managed another smile instead. Aerith had realized that she loved Reno two weeks earlier, when a major earthquake hit at night, damaging the building and cutting off their utilities, then Tifa went into labor. He got to finally use some of his training, and by the time Tseng and an emergency team finally arrived, Tifa and her twins were all cleaned up, and the babies were eagerly nursing. Aerith didn't want to ask Reno how he felt about her, and she didn't want to freak him out by confessing her feelings if he didn't share them, since he had gotten roped into all of this.

"I don't know much about babies, but if the doctors aren't worried, I don't think we should be." Reno tried to reassure her, but when she still looked a little upset, he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. She started to respond, then suddenly pulled away and cried out. "What is it?" Reno asked in alarm.

"I…I think our baby is finally ready to meet the world." Aerith explained, then cried out from another contraction. "And they're not wasting any time."

Reno paled and shot out of bed, then picked up Aerith and started carrying her to the elevator to go the roof. They were at his place now, at least until the penthouse was declared structurally safe. He had surprised himself by liking having her there. Reno had never had a woman stay longer than one night, but Aerith was different. The elevator reached the roof, and Reno hurried to his helicopter and made sure she was safely strapped in before getting into the pilot's seat. That's the main reason he bought a condo in this building, the helipad on the roof. He contacted the hospital before taking off, and their was a team waiting when he landed on their roof. He handed Aerith down to them, wondering why they were staring at him.

Aerith tried to laugh between contractions. "You're not the one who's supposed to be in their birthday suit." she managed to tell Reno, who started to turn red. He usually slept naked, and had forgotten that in his rush to get her to the hospital. He reached into the helicopter and grabbed a jumpsuit, putting it on in the elevator ride to the maternity floor.

"This baby sure is a fast one." The doctor said when they arrived in the delivery room.

Reno smiled at the unintentional compliment to his child. "I'm gonna go see if our entourage is in the waiting room, I'll be right back." he told Aerith, letting go of her hand. He hadn't taken more than two steps before she suddenly screamed. "What's wrong?" he exclaimed, hurrying back to her and she partially collapsed against him.

"The baby's stopped moving, and they're pressing against a cluster of pain nerves. And we can't safely reposition them without surgery." The doctor explained. "I've never seen anything like it."

Aerith screamed again, and then the pain medication finally took effect, and she just laid there shuddering. She wanted to tell them to go ahead with the surgery, but she couldn't find the energy, and everything suddenly seemed so hazy and far away. Reno felt her hand go slack in his, and he turned to the doctor.

"What's wrong with her now?" he demanded to know.

"Part of it is the pain medication, and that particular nerve cluster also has serious side effects if subjected to continuous pressure." the doctor replied.

"Is one of those side effects death?" Reno asked nervously.

"Yes, it's ironic that women would have a pressure point spot that can cause death in the birth canal. And if we operate to get the baby safely out, she won't be able to have any more. We need a decision now before she becomes a real Angel." The doctor had recognized them, and the necessity of saving two lives overrode his disappointment at guessing the wrong date of birth for Aerith's offspring.

Aerith made a noise that sounded almost like words, so Reno leaned closer to her. "What was that?" he asked, and Aerith mumbled again. "Please love our baby as much as I love you?" Reno repeated, dumbfounded. "You're not dying, Aerith, I won't let you." He watched her eyes start to close with a growing sense of panic. "I…I love you too Aerith, so snap out of this, you're going to be just fine." Reno heard himself saying, and was about to tell the doctor to go ahead with the surgery when Aerith gasped. "What now?" Reno asked.

"Well, I'll be…the baby just repositioned themselves." The doctor said. "I've really never seen anything like this."

Aerith recovered enough to push when necessary, and a little while later, their son cried out his indignity at being manhandled by strangers. He calmed down when he was finally handed to his mother who smiled at him and kissed his little face.

"I'll go tell the others everything's okay." Reno said, and went out to the waiting room, where the other two couples and their babies were waiting. Yuffie had been staying with Tseng, and Tifa was back with Cloud as well, until the penthouse was declared safe.

"It's a boy, and Aerith will be just fine." Reno told them, and there was a huge sigh of relief coming from them all. They had gotten nervous when they saw more medical personnel heading into the delivery room.

Tseng looked at the jumpsuit Reno was wearing, that could have only come from the company helicopter. "The baby caught you sleeping, didn't he?"


	10. Chapter 10

Once Aerith and baby Matthew were home from the hospital, they got a couple days to settle back into the penthouse, which had now been cleared by the engineers, and everything had been repaired that needed to, then it was time for the luncheon with the winner who correctly guessed the delivery dates and gender of the babies. Tseng was now permanently at the penthouse as the 'butler' for the remainder of the two years, and Cloud had been hired, ostensibly as a live-in nanny, to be with Tifa without breaking her contract, so there would be plenty of help for the six babies.

Reno and the women were sitting at the dining room table, wondering not only who won, but if the babies would cooperate with Cloud for the two hours this was supposed to last. The photographer had arrived early with a reporter, who tried to get too intrusive with his questions about the actual behind the scenes relationships amongst them all, and then he suddenly collapsed.

"Don't worry." Aerith said, and everyone turned to look at her and the materia she had in her hand. "It's just a temporary stun spell, he'll be fine in five minutes."

The doorbell rang, and Tseng went to see who it was. They were curious when they heard him make a noise of surprise, and then a few moments later he walked into the dining room with a bemused expression on his face. "May I present to you the winners of the contest, Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine?"

Reno and the women stood up in shock as the two men followed Tseng in, each carrying a suitcase, and the photographer started taking pictures. The reporter recovered after the pleasantries were concluded and everyone had started eating.

"Why did you enter the contest?" the reporter asked Cid and Vincent, who exchanged embarrassed looks with each other.

"My, airship had, uh, an accident and we needed money to fix it. Since it wasn't my fault, Vincent suggested entering the contest to help, since he was somewhat familiar with the breeding programs Shin-Ra used to do, so he could come up with a good guess. The contest rules said you'd autograph whatever the winner brought, so…" Cid tapped the suitcases with his foot before taking out a cigar, and the women all glared at him and pointed to the _No Smoking_ sign on the nursery room door, so he reluctantly put it back. "We're not going to sell the stuff, it's just collateral for a loan. Once my baby's back in the air, I can pay off the loan easy."

The rest of the luncheon passed by quite pleasantly as they talked about old times while Reno and the women autographed everything Cid and Vincent had brought. When it was time to leave, Vincent turned to Reno. "I'm sorry about that joke I played on you the morning after your dinner date. I was coerced into it."

"Shera told me to tell you she sends her love." Cid told the women before he and Vincent left with their suitcases.

Aerith stood staring at the closed door as Reno headed off to the nursery to check on Matthew. He had seemed uncomfortable with her since Matthew's birth, almost seeming to avoid her when possible, and she didn't know why, but Cid's parting words triggered her memory of her son's birth, which had been rather hazy. Aerith had been told it was because of the complications, but she remembered some of it now, and she headed to the nursery after Reno. He had just gotten done changing their redheaded son's diaper, and Aerith smiled at them.

"I'll take him now." Aerith said, and Reno blushed a little when their hands touched for the exchange. She stopped when they were holding Matthew between them. "Did you say you loved me in the delivery room?" she asked Reno.

"You said it first when you thought you were dying." Reno replied as if in self-defense as he blushed more. He wasn't comfortable talking about feelings, not with his job, and especially not with the woman who made him have all sorts of them.

"Did you mean it?" Aerith persisted.

"Did you?" Reno countered, realizing he wanted to know.

"I do." Aerith smiled warmly up at him.

"I guess I do too then." Reno tried to say casually, as Aerith's smile widened. Matthew laughed and clapped his hands, then put one hand on Reno's cheek, and one on Aerith's, and tried to move them together.

"You think he wants us to kiss?" Aerith asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Silly little wannabe matchmaker, I don't need a baby to help me get women." Reno exclaimed.

"Oh. is that what you think?" Aerith's voice was slightly amused.

"I do." Reno said before passionately kissing her to prove it, and Matthew giggled and clapped his hands again.

When Reno and Aerith didn't seem interested in stopping their kiss, Rude stepped forward and nudged him with his elbow. "Come on, man, you can lay off for an hour or two for the reception. Hey, save it for the honeymoon!" he exclaimed to his partner, and Tifa in her role as Maid of Honor was whispering things to Aerith as well. Eventually the couple reluctantly separated to face their guests, and Reeve cleared his throat.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Reno Sinclair." Reeve announced to the crowd in his role as minister for their wedding.

The guests all stood up and applauded, and Reno and Aerith were almost blinded by all the camera flashes. Rufus had only agreed to let them marry before their contracts expired because of the fulfilled potential for favorable media response for a romantic celebrity wedding, and it might also help quiet the critics who protested against unwed mothers as role models for their daughters. Rufus paid for everything, determined to get a return on his investment in the coin of public opinion. They walked back down the aisle hand in hand to the special area set aside at Rufus' country estate for the reception, the guests following them.

"Catch!" Aerith loudly exclaimed as she tossed the bouquet. Yuffie jumped up and grabbed it. She then turned and smiled at Tseng, who suddenly had the expression of a deer caught in the headlights. Tifa just looked at Cloud as they both shrugged and smiled at each other. They already planned to marry when her contract was up in three months.

"Time to cut the cake!" Reno called out to his bride, who joined him at the table.

"Where did those come from?" Aerith pointed to their action figures on top of the cake. "That's not what I picked out!"

"I made some adjustments." Reno said, with an unusual expression on his face that Aerith hadn't seen before, and she decided to not let anything ruin this moment. They cut and fed each other a piece of the cake, Aerith playfully slapping at his hand when he tried to pick out a chunk that fell between her breasts. He finally stopped when she whispered that he could get it later when they were alone.

"What is this?" Yuffie asked when she saw a lump on the bottom of the cake when she went to get a slice.

"There's one here too." Tifa said, standing in line next to her.

"It's our action figures!" They exclaimed together after they wiped off the frosting.

"Why were they in a bowing position on the lowest level of the cake?" Yuffie asked indignantly.

"Who knows?" Tifa tried moving her action figure around, she hadn't bothered with any of the merchandise spawned from their roles, and it had become literal roles, they had done a few TV movies. "Hey, my doll really can use her fists!"

"And mine can use her legs." Yuffie said, demonstrating. "I challenge you to a match."

Reno and Aerith found a blind spot where they could watch the reception without being bothered. They were both amused by her best friends mock fighting with their action figures, but for different reasons. Rufus and Elena were talking to reporters, as were Tifa and Cloud by the temporary outbuilding set up as the children's nursery for the wedding. Rude was making the rounds through the single women who attended, and everyone was glad Scarlet had refused the invitation they were obliged to send her.

"Why don't we sneak away now?" Reno asked Aerith as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well, is everything ready for our departure?" She was suddenly eager for the honeymoon to start as she felt Reno firm against her.

"Yep. I checked myself at dawn." Reno smiled at her easy acquiescence.

"Let's do it!" Aerith grabbed his hand and started towards the manor house.

"Where is Reno?" Tseng asked Rude. "It's time for the dancing to start." Suddenly they both heard the helicopter start up.

"Reno!" Rufus exclaimed angrily as he looked at the roof.

"Look!" Shera exclaimed moments later as the helicopter took off. Aerith's wedding dress floated down to the reception area, landing on Cloud's head, causing Tifa to start laughing uncontrollably as she had to help him get it off.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." Aerith said in a bemused tone as she put her travel clothes on before sitting next to Reno in the cockpit.

"It's always important to leave in style." Reno smirked. "We'll be in Icicle in three hours."

Aerith was looking forward to spending their honeymoon there. Not only was it her hometown, but it being a winter village, the cold would encourage them to snuggle together constantly in front of the fire. Reno had agreed to her location pick, as long as he could choose her wardrobe for the occasion. That had made her slightly nervous, but she decided she could just stay inside with her husband, which didn't bother her at all. They were pre-registered at the nicest hotel in Icicle, so when they arrived, they were in their honeymoon suite in less than five minutes.

"This isn't that bad." Reno said, looking around, noticing the champagne and chocolates, the oversized whirlpool tub, the marble fireplace, the king-sized bed and the lack of TV or any other technological distractions.

"I should hope not, this is my hometown, remember." Aerith pointed out as Reno looked at the fireplace. He realized with some surprise that it was an actual woodburning fireplace, not merely a faux lighting display or a gas one. "Are you tired yet?" Aerith asked him.

Reno turned to look at her, surprised to find her in bed already, and obviously naked. "You know, I think I am." He quickly shed his tuxedo and joined her in bed. "What's your pleasure, Mrs. Sinclair?" he asked as his hands started roaming all over her.

"You, Mr. Sinclair." Aerith replied with a smile, kissing her husband.

Reno knocked on the penthouse, and Rude opened the door. "Hey boss, what's up?" Rude asked when he saw Reno standing there. When Tseng had married Yuffie in an elaborate royal Wutaian wedding, he had to retire from the Turks, making Reno head of the organization. Rufus liked the positive response from the last two years, so had decided to continue it, but this time it would be Rude and his Angels, and there was no sperm donor auction, merely an audition for a scripted and totally fictionalized 'reality' show with Rude and three young women.

"I just wanted to give you some stories I think you'll need." Reno told his new second-in-command, handing him a box full of the plays he had written for the figurines. He had typed them up, replacing the names with blanks for Rude to fill in on his own. "Good luck, buddy." Reno says with a smile, before turning and leaving Rude standing there holding the box with a confused look on his face as the three women come to the door and demand to know what's going on before closing the door.


End file.
